


Debauched and Confused

by ThatwasJustaDream



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:23:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/pseuds/ThatwasJustaDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No biggie, just a little Destiel first time. Presumes a certain episode didn't happen and it is truly Castiel's first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debauched and Confused

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a photo prompt of a male hand grasping a sheet. My brain went here.

“What’s…uh _hhn_ nn…. oh, tell me…” Cas’ voice was shaking, as low and guttural as Dean had ever heard it. “…what’s happening?”

“It’s okay. You’re close, that’s all,” He purred into his ear, pressed tighter to his back, kept his thrusts long and slow as he shucked Cas’ cock faster. “You’re gonna come for me. Gonna love it, ‘S’gonna feel so good, I promise….”

“oh, nooooo….ohhhh…”

It was amazing feeling him clench and buck and come apart but … surprisingly heart wrenching, too; the way Cas twisted the sheet into a ball with one hand, reaching up and behind himself with the other to grab onto him, gripping Dean’s upper arm so tight it hurt. 

He bit his lip and didn’t object; kept his eyes open as long as he could, then opened them as quickly as possible trying not to miss a second more than necessary. He wanted to see this - wanted to remember it.

Cas looked debauched; almost flat out, now, eyes closed and mouth softly open. Damn if there’s wasn’t a powerful rush in being responsible for that?

“You okay?”

“Yessss…” 

They were still connected. Dean felt him jump and shiver when he twitched inside him, a last aftershock that made him sigh too.

“Deep breath, okay?” He pulled out as Cas exhaled, still shaky, making wounded noises. 

Dean was chuckling by the time he dropped down next to him.

“Is… something funny? I’m sorry, did I …”

“Not at all – we are so good. I was just thinking only you could come like a Saturn rocket your first time and then look kinda pissed off.”

“I had… no idea. What it would be like.”

Castiel had sunk where he was, arms finding a pillow and pulling it in. He was glowering into it now, looking ready to fall into moody but sated sleep.

“Uh, Cas, I thought…. I kind of expected you’d be a cuddler?”

“I expected you would not be. That you’d find it oppressive, especially uninvited.”

“I could do with some. Flip around, let me spoon you, okay?”

Castiel started to but lifted up on the way over, reaching in to kiss him twice, to taste his cheek and his neck before he turned and dropped and they arranged themselves.

“We fit together well,” Castiel observed as he sank in again.

“Gotta say, we do.”

“I have… a lot of questions.”

“I’m sure. Ask away. Tomorrow. Just… remember to save it for when we’re alone.”

“I’ll try, Dean.”

“Don’t try. Remember.”

“Okay.”

“’Night, Cas.”

“Good night.”


End file.
